


enko shoujo.

by nyandere



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Akemi Homura & Sakura Kyouko are Bros, Akemi Homura Is Doing Her Best, Being Homura Is Suffering, Being Sayaka is Suffering, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Madoka is Dead, No Smut, Oh My God, Puella Magi Madoka Magica Spoilers, Self-Indulgent, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, actually compensated dating, and shit, because homura is kickass, but its not, but she Doubts them, compensated dating implication, killing witches, sayaka and homura are besties, sayaka notices homuras pain, sayaka remembers the time loops, theyre bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyandere/pseuds/nyandere
Summary: on the day homura akemi had to bury her best friend, she wore her hair open.
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Miki Sayaka, Akemi Homura/Tomoe Mami, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	enko shoujo.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is so self-indulgent you can smell the trauma from here  
> i'll see you all in therapy

sayaka remembers madoka’s funeral as if it were yesterday. the way a [kind melody](https://youtu.be/hSI5KcZGwfc) seemed to play as she looked down at the pink-haired girl, holding a gem in her dainty hands that seemed to shimmer pink. It didn’t look like madoka had drowned at all, or ever been in pain. she seemed as though she was sleeping, lips gently curved into a resting, loving and motherly smile. sayaka had never seen something so solemnly beautiful yet horribly depressing in her short life. the group was only 12 the day madoka died, and they never thought they’d be separated, especially not in such a cruel twist of fate.  
and yet, as the melody drilled itself into her head it felt as if madoka herself was kissing her gently on the forehead in a quiet farewell. Sayaka remembers crying. crying on and on, because now their group had lost its form and she’d lost her longest friend. all sayaka wanted to do was cry. tears fell, and they didn’t stop, because all sayaka could think about was that she could have protected madoka. even as mami ushered her away to hug her tightly, she felt the tears fall on and on as though there was an endless supply of tears in her body. 

she’d been the last to go up to say farewell. secretly she knew it was because the others knew it’d take longest for her to say goodbye.

homura was too solemn – she didn’t cry at all, simply mumbled a pained “goodbye.” before rushing back to the group and averting her gaze.

kyoko was too used to loss – after all, she’d lost her parents already and had to attend their funeral. she knew she should be crying, but she couldn’t, and so she simply smiled down at madoka’s resting body and whispered a quiet “you better wait for us, alright?” before joining the rest of the group again, hands behind her head.

mami was too motherly – she laid a hand against madoka’s cheek ever gently, looked at her ever caringly and lovingly, before smiling in the way only a mother could at her child and walking off.

but sayaka, oh sayaka… she had stood there, looking down at the one she thought to be immortal, so peaceful and yet so lonely, and she cried. it hurt so much, it all hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is just a small prologue bc i wanna set the scene for whats to come  
> its only gonna get darker from here babes


End file.
